


Make It Red! Make It Blue!

by Moon_Wing



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jack and Spot are wizardsssssssss, Other, and so is someone else we know and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Wing/pseuds/Moon_Wing
Summary: Maybe Charlie should really stop asking Jack and Sean for fashion advice.





	Make It Red! Make It Blue!

**Author's Note:**

> Newsiestober Day 29, 30, and 31
> 
> This fic is a crack fic and I'm regretting it already.  
Read at your own risk, I hope y'all enjoy!

”Jack?! Sean?!” a voice rung through the house. 

"What is it Charlie?" Jack answered.  
  
"Oh Jackie! You’re here! I just think I've finally settled on a costume for Tony's Halloween Party tonight"  
  
"Well that's great then" Jack smiled “What you calling me for though? Party doesn’t start till two hours. You want us to head over there already?”  
  
"Oh no, no, no, I was just... well I could use an outsider's opinion on my costume. If it’s alright, can I ask you?"  
  
"Well absolutely Char. Anytime!" Jack reassured.  
  
Jack could hear the sound of Charlie's bedroom door opening. Out stepped his best friend Charlie Morris and by heavens did he look gorgeous.   
  
Charlie wore an elegant white prince costume paired with a cape, it all seemed to shine and shimmer in the light, like a diamond in the night. Atop his head, he wore, a silver crown bought from downtown (that surprisingly did not look fake at all for something bought at a garage sale). In summary, it was graceful... it was elegant... it was  
  
"BEAUTIFUL!" Jack squealed "JUST BEAUTIFUL! But er... don't you think it’s missing a little something?”

”You're right. It does feel like I'm missing something, but what?” Charlie’s eyes looked around at his costume "I already got the crown?"

”Well, don’t you want some color with that?” 

Charlie frowned "Yeah, that would be perfect, but I already bought it and these are the only colors available”

”Um ahem Charlie” Jack coughed, rummaging into his pockets before producing a thin wooden wand, holding it firmly in his hands “You’re talking to a wizard here. I’m sure it’s nothing a little magic can’t fix!”

”Oh right...” Charlie smiled “can you work your magic?”

“Why of course” Jack then pointed his wand at Charlie’s outfit

”Now let’s see, I say we ought to make it Blue”

Then suddenly Charlie’s costume glowed a brilliant blue until finally his clothes were transformed into different shades and tints of Blue.

”Why Jack! It’s perfect!” Charlie exclaimed, causing Jack to smile proudly at what he had accomplished.  
  
"I know Char. I KNOW!"

Then footsteps could be heard making its way towards them. Jack and Charlie turned towards the source of the noise and saw that Sean, who was wearing an all red vampire costume, was coming their way at that very moment.  
  
"Okay what is it" Sean spoke, his tone lacking any emotion what so ever "I heard my name.."

"Jeez Sean" Charlie blurt out "Who sucked the feelings out of you Spottie?"  
  
"Egh you know... life" Sean shrugged "Oh is that your costume?"  
  
"Oh yes" Charlie smiled "Isn't it lovely" he said whilst doing a little spin.

Sean just stood there, blankly staring at Charlie. Finally, after a minute, he spoke “Could do with a minor modification”

”MODIFICATION?!” Jack exclaimed “His outfit is perfect!”

”No, it’s not Jack. And I presume you had something to do with this” Sean replied "Typical Jack, always with the blue."  
  
"Blue compliments our eyes Sean!" Jack defended his descision.

Rummaging into his pockets, Sean too pulled out a thin wooden wand and proceeded to point it at Charlie’s costume “Not to worry” he adressed Charlie “I’ll have it fixed in under a minute. Make it red!”

Suddenly Charlie’s outfit glowed a bright red color before the color of the costume changed into a lovely array of reds.

”Oh wow” Charlie gasped.

Sean smiled proudly at his handiwork. Jack on the other hand was not as thrilled..

”Ugh again with your stupid obsession with red?” Jack grumbled.

”Now you can’t fault me for having TASTE cowboy” Sean retorted "and everyone knows red pops better in a crowd."

“Taste.. well I.. I think it’s awful”

”You’re only jealous it’s not on you. But don’t worry, I can fix yours too.”

“Fix?” Jack cried out “Fix? The only thing here that needs to be fixed is that bland color you’ve made Charlie’s perfect prince outfit turn into.”

Rummaging into his pocket, Jack too produced a wand, then pointing it towards Charlie, he began to wave it around “Make it BLUE!”

Then Charlie’s outfit reverted to the blue it had been earlier.

But Sean wasn’t going to give up that easily “Make it RED!”

”BLUE!”

”RED!”

”Are you really going to disagree with an artist here Sean?” Jack questioned Sean.

”I’d disagree with anyone who can think a person with that outfit shouldn’t be wearing red” Sean defended himself.

Jack glared at him, then he shifted his wand away from Charlie, pointing towards Sean and with a loud roar he spoke “MAKE IT BLUE!”

Then suddenly Sean’s costume too changed a bright blue color.

”Now THIS is awful” Sean complained.

”Only because it’s on you dear” Jack smirked, causing Sean to basially give Jack a death stare.

”RED!” Sean pointed his wand at Jack, and he too had his outfit changed. 

“Why you...” Jack whined “BLUE!”

”RED”

“BLUE”

“RED”

and this went on for who knows how many seconds. They must have been doing this for an hour by now.

Charlie’s outfit kept changing and changing and changing from red to blue to red until it started becoming a hodgepodge of red and blue. Like it had been splattered over by red and blue paint.

It continued to escalate until Sean and Jack were basically aiming at each other and aiming at random objects, causing them to turn either red or blue or an odd mix if both. 

Finally, Charlie had enough “Guys STOP IT” he yelled in a boisterous and firm voice, causing both Jack and Sean to immediately flinch and stop their squabble.

“Guys that’s enough fighting. I’ve had enough” Charlie stated “Now if you two can’t decide on a color than I’m just gonna.. go out... like... like this!” Charlie gestured to his messy red-blue costume. It could be told from his expression he wasn’t exactly happy with the circumstances but had resigned himself to it.

It was then at that moment, Charlie’s costume began to glow... but this time it wasn’t red or blue... it was purple.

Charlie watched as his outfit was changed one more time until it turned into a deeply eye catching lavender. His cape, a deep purple, befitting of royalty. Charlie couldn’t help but smile widely. This... now this was it. This was perfect. Charlie spun around and around once again. He looking at the costume in different angles. Ah yes, lovely... lovely... lovely.

”Okay guys” Charlie spoke “I don’t know how but this... THIS IS IT!”

”If you guys are just going to keep fighting” a familiar voice spoke in the air “why not at least reach a compromise?”

They all turned towards their side to find their friend Katherine staring at them, her wand clutched in her palm.

The pair looked over at Charlie, who was admiring his costume with wide eyes and a large smile.  
  
"Well I suppose if Charlie likes it then that's good enough for me" Jack smiled softly.

At his side, Sean could be seen nodding in agreement.

”Come on guys” she spoke “The party starts in twenty”

”Minutes?!”

”Seconds actually.”

”WHAAAA” they all exclaimed.

”I’m just kidding” Katherine chuckled “but yeah..”

”Darn, time flies so fast” Charlie snapped his fingers.

”I know right” Katherine hummed ”Now come on guys! We wouldn’t want to be late for Tony’s opening program!”

”Aha” Sean mused “the opening program. Ah, don’t you just remember last year?”

”You mean when Albert and Tony did THAT DANCE with the yoyo?”

”HAHAHAHAHA. Yeah and when Benjie brought THAT HORSE. Oh gosh.”

"Nice to see you two getting along again" Katherine smiled “Now I wonder what’ll it’ll be this year!”

”Well, we better hurry to find out!” Charlie declared.

Now with that they all headed to Tony’s place. To see what exciting things would await. Who knows what this year would bring? But one thing was certainly clear, lots of fun things would be sure to happen.

Happy Halloween

2019! 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this gag was based on Sleeping Beauty (1959) which I recently rewatched after seeing Maleficent 2. 
> 
> Now just curious, in the comment section please tell me which team are you? Team Red?! Or Team Blue?!
> 
> Really enjoyed Newsiestober, it was my first time, but it sure was a lot of fun!


End file.
